Love is Loud: Mother's Edition
by Moretsuna Sora
Summary: Naruto and his adoptive mother quickly became very close once he hit puberty. A bit too close if people knew their real relationship behind closed doors. While Rita still loves her husband she also deeply loves her adoptive son more than a mother really should but with his energy she isn't complaining. PURE SMUT Rated-M. Naruto x Rita
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Loud: Mother's Edition**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Contributor: DragonPony022**_

A groan sounded as an arm slunk out from under a thick comforter as a blaring alarm woke up the teenaged boy sleeping underneath it. After a few attempts to silence it and missing a second arm, different from the first slid out and silenced it for him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I thought I turned it off. And here I was going to wake you up a special way" a female voice purred out before the comforter was slid off to reveal a tanned 17 year old boy with three whisker marks on each cheek and a head of spiky blonde hair that was spiked out in every direction, defying gravity as two spiky bangs framed his face and a woman wearing little to nothing.

The woman had big blonde hair with green eyes that looked up at him half lidded as her red lips smiled up at him. Her outfit merely consisted of a soft pink see through negligee with a white trim around the top over her rather sizeable D cup breasts and the bottom of it that stopped just halfway at her stomach. Only other piece of clothing she had on was a thong that was barely visible due to her rather plump rear.

The boy was Naruto Loud while the woman was his adopted mother.

"Don't worry, you still can" he said, smiling back to her as he shoved her head back down to his dick, which she had pulled out in his sleep. "Though I haven't showered yet after working last night so I hope you don't mind" he said though from how she was burying her face in his crotch he doubted that she did.

Rita couldn't help but shiver at his musk, his dick against her face as she lapped her tongue up it. She honestly didn't know why but the smell of her young lover always sent sparks through her and as he shoved her face against his crotch she could feel her already wet womanhood dampen even more.

"Oh sweetie, someone's eager" she teased as she gave his head a soft kiss before she started to slowly swallow his dick inch by inch.

"With a wake up like this it'd be more surprising if I wasn't" he said with a smirk as he enjoyed the sight of the older woman bobbing her head with her ass in the air. "I swear your ass looks more amazing every day. Maybe it's from all the kids you've had but I swear you are definitely a Milf" Naruto said as Rita couldn't help but moan as Naruto gave her ass a slap before he started to grope it with his hands.

"I'm glad you like my body sweetie as it definitely likes you too" she purred out before quickly getting back to sucking his dick.

Waking up like this was heaven to him as her tongue continued to lick him as she swallowed every inch he had. Some days they went straight to sex while others had more build up like this but either way he got to enjoy the body of the woman in front of him.

"Oh god, just like that. Keep going" Naruto moaned out as he gave her ass another slap before grabbing it, loving how his fingers sunk into her plump ass.

He could feel himself getting closer before they both jolted up as someone started to knock at his door. "Naruto! The bathroom is open for you if you want it" Luna said as Naruto groaned and Rita gave his still hard member a soft kiss.

"Just as we were getting to the good part" Naruto groaned out as Rita stroked his cheek with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie but we can definitely continue this once your father leaves for work" she said before she leaned forward and kissed him, smiling as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth and pulling her close to him.

She moaned into the kiss, running her hands through his hair as his hands groped and played with her ass. Though as much as she would have loved to continue she had to pull away.

"We will definitely pick this up later so be ready" he whispered in her ear as she nodded and stood up, picking her bathrobe up from off the floor to hide the lingerie from her daughter's.

Naruto smiled, enjoying the sight as she walked away, before falling back onto his bed while trying his best to calm down which was hard given he was brought to almost finish by the milf what was his adopted mother.

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was in a situation like this and how it all started due to her hormones, which always acted up a while after pregnancy or more specifically after giving birth to Lucy. This paired with his puberty that started at the age of 10, caused things to spark.

After their first time, which consisted of him cumming inside her at least three times after humping her like crazy, they both knew it wasn't healthy but neither of them really could stay apart from each other for long.

Despite him being unskilled at first he easily made up for it with pure energy and with her hormones she couldn't hold back since her husband never touched her while she was pregnant and had been trying to hold off as best as he could after Lucy.

This went on for several years while she was pregnant with the twins, Lisa, and even Lily to even the months after it they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Rita, being his first, did her best to teach him how to please a woman and Naruto soaked it in as he wanted to do everything he could to make her feel amazing. Over the seven years he had gotten to the point where he could turn her to putty and she could still make his body weak from her actions.

It took a while to get here but it worked out amazingly in both their favors as sex was something they craved with one another. Rita loved how he used what she taught him and how he went the 'extra mile' to learn more and he just loved making her feel good and enjoying her amazing body.

'And I didn't even get to enjoy it this morning' Naruto thought with a groan as he sat back up, deciding he had wallowed in annoyance for long enough before he got dressed and headed upstairs.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw the woman who had been sucking him off, previously leaving lipstick marks on his dick, swaying her hips and humming to herself as she cooked breakfast for them. The fact she was still in her bathrobe, seemingly unable to go change yet, made him struggle not to bend her over or flip up the back of it to get a peek at her glorious ass.

"Oh my, what a sight" he whispered out, moving up behind her as he kissed her neck. He knew he was okay for now as no one moved quietly in this house and even Lucy was someone he could hear coming. "Are you trying to get some more fun by swaying that glorious ass of yours around like that?" he asked as he pressed up against it, snaking his hand around to open up the front of it a bit.

"Sweetie be careful, we can't mess around like this here" Rita whispered back before biting her lip as she felt his hands graze over her chest, slowly making their way down to her waist before slipping inside her bathrobe.

"Don't worry as I can hear everyone running around upstairs and dad doesn't wake up til later. Let me enjoy this bit of time we do have" he said, softly kissing her neck before he slid his hand under her nightie and the small thong she wore.

The sound of her gasp and soft moan as he ran his fingers over her lush bush was definitely enough to spur him on more. Personally he loved the bush she had over her perfect pussy as it added to the sexiness of it.

To him, even after so many children, her body and pussy were amazing.

"Oh my, you're pussy is so wet isn't it?" Naruto whispered in her ear nibbling on it softly as his two of his fingers slipped inside her drenched womanhood, causing the blonde milf to throw her head back a bit and moan.

Rita knew she should tell him to stop, especially in a risky place like the kitchen, but his fingers were amazing. He always knew how to use them to hit the perfect spots inside her, something she loved that he learned how to do.

She tried her best to keep the level of her moans down as Naruto continued stir and pump his fingers inside her only for her to feel even hotter as he slid up the back of her robe and was grinding against her ass. She couldn't help but push her ass against him, loving the feeling of his hard dick press against her ass through his pants.

A part of her honestly wanted to tell him to take her now but she knew that was far too dangerous and they had only been able to get away with it once. Of course though everyone was out of the house and she was taking care of him when he got sick.

She could still remember how she ended up bent over the counter as he pounded into her and fucked the whole night. She might have had some trouble walking the next day but she didn't care as it was an amazing day.

Her recollection of that day quickly stopped as she let out a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a moan as Naruto pinched her swelling clit that only continued and got louder as he rolled it in between his fingers.

"I love that you know my weak spots so well~" she moaned out as he continued to kiss and nibble on her neck while his hands were playing with her pussy and clit. She could feel just how hard he was through his pants as he grinded against her ass.

"You taught me them and all I did was practice attacking them to make you into putty for me" he whispered before he gave her clit a harder pinch and slight tug at the same time while he pushed his fingers in deeper, rubbing a spot that he knew really drove her nuts.

His smile grew even larger as he saw Rita's legs start to shake and her drool a bit from having her weak spots assaulted like this. "I really do love seeing you like this Rita" he whispered to her as she could only whimper and moan from his actions.

"It's a shame we can't go all the way right now," he said as he pulled the hand that was assaulting her clit away and behind her, using it to pull the back of her thong to the side "as I so want to play around with your amazing ass" he added as he softly brushed his finger against her twitching asshole.

Anal was one thing that apparently he only did with her as his father wasn't the kind to do it. Naruto honestly found that ridiculous given how amazing and plump her rear was but if that meant it was his sole thing to do with her then he didn't feel bad for what his dad was missing out on.

"Though since I sadly can't ram my dick in it," he said with a playful pout as his finger prodded it "I guess we can find a substitute" he added in a whisper as she watched him reach over her and grab a wooden spoon that he held up to her mouth.

Understanding the nonverbal request she started to lick and suck on the handle of the spoon, getting it wet enough for what she knew what was in store. Living in a house with so many kids it was impossible to actually buy any sex toys without them being found out, especially since the last time they tried the twins ended up finding and playing with them before they were taken away.

So after that they chose just to improvise with whatever was around. Though in the end the item always got thrown away and a new one bought to replace it.

Rita shivered a bit as she felt the handle prod against her ass before she let out a moan as it was pushed in only to gasp as he seemingly stuck it in handle out.

"You like have your ass filled with something you used to cook dinner last night? You must like it you little slut with how you have your legs spread and are throwing your hips back" Naruto whispered as he wasn't moving it at all with Rita being the one doing it.

"Only for you sweetie since my ass is all yours" Rita purred out as she put her hands on the counter for support and started to gyrate and throw her hips back to get as much pleasure as she could from the spoon.

He couldn't help but just enjoy the sight of Rita's ass bent over, spanking her cheeks a few times to watch it ripple amazingly. From his many times of playing with her ass he utterly loved how it had no hard spots, it being two large globes of soft flesh for him to enjoy. He even found the stretch marks on it made her ass all the more sexy since every time she got pregnant she told him it got larger, as did her tits.

"Mom?" a voice behind them said as they jolted around, thankful that Naruto standing behind her actually kept anyone from seeing them, to see Lana standing at the doorway with a confused look on her face.

"W-What do you need honey?" Rita asked as she straightened up the front of her bathrobe. She quickly had to bite her lip to hold back a moan as Naruto quickly resumed moving the spoon around in her ass as he sat on the counter behind her.

"Have you seen my new baseball hat? I wanted to go to the creek and break it in with some mud" Lana said as she didn't even pay them or the fact that Rita's robe was open enough in the front to see a brief hint of her pussy.

"I-I think you left it in the living room" Rita said, a soft moan escaping her lips as she felt him start to pump the spoon inside her faster.

"You really must be a slutty little bitch in heat to be moaning and panting in front of one of your daughters" he whispered in her ear, continuing to pump the spoon in her faster before slipping a hand around to her pussy.

Rita, as terrible as this was, didn't even attempt to swat his hand away as she wanted it too much. She was too turned on from everything he had done to her to be able to get him to stop and she couldn't believe he was continuing in front of one of his sisters.

All that was running through her head was that Lana, if she looked, could see him touching her, making her moan like a whore and cum from someone else other than her father.

And the bad thing is that the possibility of being seen was turning her on even more as she and Naruto had become essentially sexual deviants, willing to fool around anywhere, even in front of a six year old.

She felt herself get even wetter as Naruto opened up her robe before he shoved three of his fingers inside of her and started to pump them in tandem with the spoon in her ass. She could feel her legs getting weak and her reaching her limits.

"Beg for it" Naruto whispered making a jolt run down her spine. "Beg to cum or I will stop right now" he said, making her eyes widen and shake her head.

"N-No, please don't stop. Please let me cum, I'm so close. Let this whore cum" she whispered out, softly moaning before she gasped as he sped up his fingers and the spoon inside her.

"Open up your robe all the way, let anyone who walks in see you cum" he whispered, speeding up more before she weakly nodded and opened up her robe as at this point she didn't care about anything other than being able to cum.

She bit her lip, letting out a muffled moan as her orgasm started to course through before Lana looked up at her, making her eyes widen. To her relief Lana mainly looked at her face with a confused look before laughing.

"Mom you still look tired with that silly face. Your pajamas are really pretty though" Lana said with a smile as Rita could only nod as she continued to cum while Naruto didn't let up at all and continued to pump his fingers in her pussy and the spoon in her ass right in front of Lana who was none the wiser.

As Lana ran off Rita couldn't hold it in any longer as she fell to the floor and started to cum even harder as she sat on her knees. She could feel the sweat caked on her body from everything as she panted in pleasure and shock. She couldn't believe she actually let herself get fingered in front of her little girl and not only didn't stop once she was in the room but begged for it to continue.

She actually loved it, the thrill of it all, and could feel a throbbing ache for something to fill her pussy. She could only look towards her lover, her eyes immediately going down to his crotch which sported a bulge visible from his pajama pants, showing he too wanted more from her.

All she could think was getting the satisfaction for the ache in her womanhood as she reached up and put her hand on the bulge while looking up at him. She wanted it, the dick that she was painfully and wonderfully addicted to as she wanted it to invade her like it had so many times before.

"How about you go wash up and we can have some more fun" he whispered out, reaching down to pull the spoon out of her ass which made her moan and shiver.

"Don't worry I won't take too long getting the others fed. Wouldn't want to leave you waiting" he said as he stroked her cheek and kissed her softly.

"You better not keep me waiting too long. I want you so much right now" she whispered before he helped her up and she gave his crotch one last squeeze before fixing her robe.

He was thankful for his job at the restaurant and his large family as he was easily able to get everyone except his mom fed, which by the sounds of the shower were to go by, was waiting for him in the shower.

If there was anything that could keep his family occupied it was food and TV as no one even noticed him slip away and sneak off into their parent's room. As he walked into their attached bedroom, hiding his clothes under Rita's, he couldn't help but admire Rita's silhouette in the steamy shower behind its fogged glass doors.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" Naruto said as he slipped into the shower to drink in Rita's amazing figure. From her milk filled large tits, round fat ass, and even her stomach which still had some left over weight on he couldn't help but find her utterly sexy and even more so when naked.

This was the body of the woman that introduced him to sex and ever since then she has been his only desire. Everything about her just drove him nuts and made him want to pleasure her.

"I just got in as I felt it'd get you to me sooner" she said as she held her hand out to him, which he took before she pulled him in towards her.

It was barely even a second before their lips were mashed together in a heated make out with their tongues quickly invading the other's mouths. His hands were quick to reach around and grab her ass before pulling her against him to feel his hardened member against her stomach to show how ready he was.

Her hands ran through his hair as the hot water cascaded down them and all that ran through her head was getting the hard dick that she was craving like crazy. She panted as the broke the kiss only to moan softly as he trailed kisses down her neck before stopping at her breasts.

She sharply inhaled a bit as she felt him start to suck on her nipple while groping the other. Her breasts while normally not sensitive considering how many children she has breast fed but whenever he sucked or played on them they got sensitive.

He just had a way with her body to make everything he did to her feel amazing as their chemistry when it came to sex was astounding after the many years of him learning her body. She couldn't help but moan and pet his hair as he sucked and played with her breasts while her other hand slid down to his dick that was pressed against her.

Just touching it sent a jolt through the both of them before Rita started to move her hand up and down its length while she could feel the burning between her legs grow hotter.

She continued to moan as he played with her tits, her pressing them up against his hand and face more as her hand continued to jerk him off before he pulled away, keeping her nipple in his mouth with his teeth before letting it go.

"Turn around and spread your legs" he ordered essentially as the look in his eyes told her that it had been long enough.

She didn't waste any time, wanting his dick in her as much as he wanted to shove it in, before she turned around with her hands on the raised platform in the shower that she kept the shampoos on. She moaned as the second her legs were spread she felt the tip of his dick brush up and down her lower lips.

"No teasing sweetie, just fuck this wet pussy that has been craving you all morning" she purred out as she spread her lips with her fingers, teasing her clit a bit as she could see Naruto gritting his teeth.

As much as she wanted to squeal from excitement as he grabbed her ass all that came out was a loud moan as he thrust every inch of his dick into her with one powerful thrust. The sound of him hitting her ass with that thrust echoed over the sound of the shower and made her legs quiver a bit.

"Holy fucking shit, your pussy is just as amazing as ever. It's so soft and grips me perfectly. I swear it's still nice and tight despite how many babies you've had" he groaned out as he just enjoyed the feeling of his lover's womanhood.

"I'm glad you love my pussy as it and I love your dick. It hits every spot I have~" she moaned out, her voice quivering as she marveled in the feeling of being filled up before smiling and moaning as he started to move in her.

The sound of him slapping against her ass with each thrust only spurred Naruto on more as he gripped her sides and started to pick up the pace. "With a body like this it's just begging to be fucked and played with" he panted out as he leaned forward and rubbed her stomach, rubbing it before gripping her handles and using them as leverage to really thrust into her which left her momentarily breathless from how deep he reached inside her.

"Every bit of you is fucking amazing" he whispered in her ear as he jackhammered his member in her, going harder in her with each quivering moan she let out. "Your stomach, your breasts, your hips, and your ass. It all makes me want to fuck you even harder" he growled out before he took one hand off her side and smacked her ass hard.

The sight of her ass cheeks turning more and more red with each smack only made him smack it more, absolutely loving how it rippled and the sound it made. He couldn't keep himself from playing with it more as he kneaded and spread her cheeks while continuing to thrust.

"I'll definitely come back for this later with the real thing" Naruto whispered as he brushed his finger against her asshole before gripping her ass hard and slipping both of his thumbs into her ass. Her ass was something he played with a lot given it was something he got to first so it could take a lot of punishment.

Rita couldn't hold in her moans as he continued to pound her pussy and spread open her asshole and slip his thumbs up to the first knuckle. She wanted it in her ass just as much as her pussy as for Naruto all her holes were his.

"Sorry honey, I got to brush my teeth before I head off" her husband said who, before she could say anything, burst into the bathroom.

"S-Sure thing, go on ahead" she said as she bit her lip, somewhat annoyed and afraid that people were walking in on them today since it wasn't that normal of a thing. She knew only the frosted glass of the shower and the steam of it all was the only thing really keeping them safe and all it took was him noticing the two silhouettes inside to ruin their lives.

Though unlike Lana her husband would know what it is if he saw her. She was about to look behind her before she quickly felt Naruto start up his thrusts again, making her gasp from the suddenness of it.

"You okay sweetie?" her husband asked as Rita hummed.

"Yeah I'm fine the cold water surprised me for a second" she quickly lied enough to hope he didn't look back at her as she looked back at Naruto who looked at her with a grin, stopping his thrusts as his hands went to her hips.

His look silently asked her what she wanted him to do before she bit her lip in thought before her craving for her lover to fuck her won out. She gave him a clear answer as she put her hands against the glass and stuck her ass out towards him, giving it a shake before she smiled at him thrusting into her again.

"You are a naughtier slut than I thought Rita. Not only did you cum in front of your daughter but you want me to fuck you in front of your husband? You really are my little slut aren't you?" he asked in a whisper before she whined and nodded.

"Yes. I'm your naughty little slut so keep fucking my pussy to show me who owns it" she moaned out, doing her best to keep her voice down which was difficult with a dick thrusting in and out of her pussy.

Naruto let out a low growl as he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled, making her arch her back with a smile and a moan before he started to fuck faster while turning the water on more to cover up the sound of him slapping against her ass as much as he could.

Thankfully, living in a house as noisy as theirs some volume of things weren't really picked up by some people as from Luna's music and the fighting between siblings only really loud things were noticed.

Rita moaned and panted as he pushed her forward while thrusting causing her to press against the glass, her tits now visible through it before he started thrusting hard and deeper in her. It was enough to send powerful jolts through her as with each thrust she could feel him hit the entrance to her womb which wanted him as much as the rest of her pussy did.

"How does it feel to be my fuck toy? To be a cock sleeve to the boy you forced yourself on?" he asked as he continued to slam his dick into her. "Look at yourself now. Now you belong to me and I sure as hell am not going to fucking give you up to anyone. This pussy is mine, you got it?" he added before she nodded as best as she could with him still pulling her hair back.

"I-It feels amazing. I love being your slut~" she moaned out as she held onto the top of the glass pane for support. "Fuck my hairy worn out pussy all you want. It's all yours. Please don't stop fucking me" she moaned out louder, Naruto thankful that his father slipped out a bit before.

"Say it louder, we don't have to be quiet anymore. Admit that you love me more and love my dick more. Admit everything" he growled out, thrusting even harder and deeper until the tip of his dick pierced into her womb making her gasp and smile stupidly.

"I love being your slut! I love you and your dick most of all over his. I'm your bitch and you can play with me and use me however you want sweetie!" she moaned out, thankful the room was clear as she could let it out.

"That's a good bitch! Now cum for me as I flood your insides! I want to see your stomach swell for me" he yelled before he reached around to pinch her clit while continuing to thrust his way into her womb.

Rita couldn't help herself anymore as she let her eyes roll back a bit from how powerfully he was fucking her to the point she had let go for the top of the glass pane but was still in place, pinned against the glass by how hard he was fucking her into it. "Y-Yes~! Fill up my pussy. Please fill me with cum" she panted out before she felt him speed up to the point the sound of her ass slapping was going off a little under every second.

She was about to whine as he pulled out til just the tip was in her, keeping her up with his hands on her hips, before she let out her loudest moan of the shower as he thrusted hard enough to not only make her ass feel like he spanked it but also enough to pierce deeper into her womb.

Her moan continued as she felt burst after burst of scalding hot liquid start to fill her up. She didn't care anymore as her tongue slightly fell out of her mouth as an orgasm tore through her, spiking stronger with each rope of cum he let out in her and each added thrust he gave while bottomed out inside her.

And with how much and how long he came normally, which was on average nearly a minute, by the end she was drooling from her own orgasm while her pussy was overflowing with cum with what spilled out going down the drain.

As Naruto's orgasm died down he couldn't help but smile at the look on Rita's face from it all. "Did you enjoy yourself sweetie?" he asked as she nodded, only able to lightly kiss him back as she was still a bit out of it.

He couldn't help but get a bit harder as he pulled out and watched his cum spill out of her but chose to let her rest a bit before he fucked her again later today. "Come on sweetie let's get you washed up and I promise I'll only play with your body a little bit" he teased as she started to come out of it with a giggle.

The shower, after the amazing sex, was very relaxing and after they found themselves laying on her bed. The door was locked as they wanted some alone time after it.

"I'm glad we didn't get caught today. Normally no one ever remotely almost walks in on us" Naruto said as Rita nodded from where her head laid on his chest.

"It was a bit hot but also scary. I don't want this to end and if someone did find out it then who knows what would happen to us" Rita said before Naruto tilted her head up and softly kissed her.

"Don't worry no one will ever find out as I don't want to lose you either as I truly love you Rita" he said as Rita smiled up at him happily.

"I love you too Naruto" she said as they enjoyed their time alone together which, with their relationship and the house they lived in, was something rare that they made sure to enjoy whenever they got it.

But even then he honestly wouldn't change it for the world.

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 ***(11/24)***

I made a few changes to this, not much just one thing that will help set something up I decided a few days ago that I thought would be very very interesting~

Also yes he is 17 in this version but is still younger than Lori by a few months

* * *

This is a Naruto x Rita Loud version of Love is Loud (if the title wasn't enough). It's very NTR with her being with Naruto being her husband's back.

This one is purely smut though, no real plot and the little plot it does have is in the far backseat to the smut driving.

Think of this as a collection of very kinky lemons with Naruto and Rita

I know previously I've mentioned the trying to shy away from NTR but with Milfs like Rita or Ann NTR is the only real path to go and I don't mind it with them you know? lol

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Loud: Mother's Edition**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto chuckled as he and his family entered Royal Woods Spa and already the siblings have scattered to do whatever mischief was natural to them. He had to hand it to them though for convincing their parents to take them all along to their getaway.

"How about you check into your room and put Lily down for now, I'll try and sneak off and see you later" Rita said, whispering the last part with a smile, as she handed him his keycard as they had gotten a few rooms for the kids, leaving him with his own room to be shared by Lily, which he didn't mind.

"Okay, good luck getting the other keys to the kids" Naruto said as Lynn Sr. only sighed in exhaustion as he knew it would be a hassle. "Well come on Lily, let's get to our room" he cooed at her, making her giggle as he picked up their bags and held the happy baby close to him.

He though had to sigh as he had honestly wished his siblings hadn't begged to come along as the original plan was he was going to sneak over, get a room of his own, and have some fun with Rita. Now he had less time with her due to the siblings and they had to be more careful now.

"Well….seems like we're taking the stairs" he said with a sigh as it hadn't taken his siblings long to break the elevator.

As they walked up the stairs, him bouncing Lily along the way to keep her happy, Once at their room Naruto was quick in setting down his bag before he gently set Lily down on the bed, her giggling as she made herself bounce a bit on the bed. "You happy to be here with your big bro Lily?" he asked as he gently poked her pudgy cheeks, making her giggle and clap her hands.

"Well let's get your little play area set up and give you your blankie" he said with a smile as he unpacked her bag and smiled as she squealed happily at the mention of her blankie. Though as his stomach grumbled he had a change of thought.

"Actually how about we get some food first" he said as he picked her up, giving her her blankie before he headed to where the food was. On his way down he felt a bit bad for the hotel staff as his siblings ran rampant around with their various adventures.

'I really hope we don't get kicked out' Naruto thought as he pulled out some baby food of Lily's that he had brought with him in her bag and got her to eat some, which was good since Lily normally was a messy eater for those other than him, Lori, or their parents.

He stopped as he heard his phone chime to see a text from Rita with a picture of her in a rather sexy pink one piece that made her ass look amazing. " _Say, want to sneak out tonight and have a little fun in the hot tub? Though I can bet this won't stay on for long_ " she sent making him smirk and quickly agree to.

'Well guess I have some fun to look forward to tonight~' he thought with a smile before getting back to feeding Lily. Once she was fed and happy he decided to look around the hotel a bit more. As he found the arcade he and Lily enjoyed themselves a bit as Lily liked smashing the buttons on the games as well as all the flashing lights. Though, as they walked out after an hour or so of playing around, Naruto smiled as they ran into Rita and their dad.

"Oh hey you two! How are you enjoying yourselves?" Lynn Sr asked, both him and Rita in workout gear which Naruto loved on Rita as it was the same as her outfit when working out at home. For Rita that meant a pair of pink short shorts and a white tank top, both of which accented her amazing ass and tits.

"We're both pretty good, we had some food and Lily here had some fun with me in the arcade didn't she?" Naruto asked his little sister, bouncing her a bit in his arms as she happily giggled and smiled.

"Aw, I'm so glad to see Lily spending time with her big brother" Rita said, smiling as she walked over to them playfully pinching Lily's cheek as she giggled.

"Poo poo!" Lily said, making the three of them frown at as Rita sighed and turned towards her husband.

"I'm sorry but do you think you can take care of Lily? I want to talk to Naruto about how his siblings are doing" Rita said before Lynn Sr nodded with a chuckle before taking Lily and her diaper bag from Naruto.

"No worries honey, come on Lily lets get you changed" he said before walking off into the bathrooms across from the arcade.

Once his father was gone Naruto wasted no time in pulling Rita into a kiss, his hands going to her ass as she quickly returned the kiss while her arms draped around his neck. "God I just love this outfit~" Naruto purred out, breaking the kiss as Rita smiled and giggled at him.

"Oh I know baby~ There is a reason I always work out in the basement" she whispered in his ear, nibbling it slightly as she pressed her ass against his hands more. "Though as much as I'd really, really love to fool around with you we can't do too much as your father could be out at any moment" she told him, allowing him to continue to rub and grope her ass.

"Let me have something to hold me off until tonight, a little groping should be fine" he said with a smirk, moving his hands under her shorts.

She quickly had to bite her lip to hold in a moan as his hands kneaded her ass directly, spreading her cheeks as she shivered at the feeling of his finger brushing up against her asshole. "Oh god sweetie, you are making it all too hard not to fuck you right now" Rita hissed out, her legs quivering a bit as he teased her asshole by prodding his finger against it but never actually putting his finger in her.

"Well I can't be the only one to have something to hold me off until tonight~" he whispered to her as he slowly ran his finger over her asshole one last time, spreading it slightly open with his hands that were still on her ass cheeks before giving her one last deep kiss and pulling away just a bit before his father came out of the bathroom.

"Well the little lady is all cleaned up now so how are the others?" Lynn Sr asked his wife as he handed Lily back to Naruto.

"They seem to be okay but still causing a bit of chaos. I'll try to keep them from burning the place down" Naruto replied, covering for Rita as her legs were slightly shaking from that last bit of teasing he gave her.

"Thank you Naruto, any extra time we get here the better" Lynn Sr. said with a tired sigh as Naruto nodded with a dry chuckle.

"Well enjoy the gym you two" he said, waving to them with a smile as they walked off – inwardly smirking at how Rita wobbled a bit as she walked off, still clearly effected by his playing with her ass.

"And how about the two of us go play in our room, I'm sure there are some cartoons on you'd enjoy" Naruto told his little sister with a smile as they traveled back to their room.

He smiled, watching his sister and waiting patiently for the night to come, enjoying the pictures Rita sent him throughout the day from shots of her somewhat sweaty cleavage in the gym to her teasing him by opening her robe a bit while in the sauna.

Once he got the text about her heading down to the pool he smiled and decided to text Lori.

" _Say Lori, could I drop Lily and her crib/toys at yours and Leni's room for the night? I'm going to be taking a night dip in the hotel's hot tub. I'll pick her up once I'm done I promise_ " he texted as he picked Lily up and waited for her response.

" _Sure thing Bro, sounds relaxing just don't get caught ;P_ " she replied making him chuckle as he folded back up the play area her other stuff before heading over to Lori's room, knocking once he got there.

"Ah, let me help you with that" Lori said as she knew the handful it was to carry Lily and all her stuff around.

"Thanks, was a bit difficult walking up the stairs a bit but I made it" he joked making Lori sigh.

"Yeah Lola and Lana broke the elevator and I just got Leni away after being roped into being hotel staff" Lori said as Leni, as much as she loved her, could often get swept away.

"Ah I figured it was either them or Luan and Luna" he said making Lori chuckle as she set up the crib and accepted Lily from him. "I'll get her after my dip" he told her before she waved it off.

"Don't worry about it as I am supposed to look after Lily tomorrow. You just enjoy your swim Bro, try not to stay out too late though since I don't know the hotel's rules on late night dips in the hot tub" Lori said with a smile, waving to him as Lily copied her and giggled at him.

Given he was already in his trunks and a hotel bathrobe he made his way down and sneaked into the pool by hopping the fence. He smiled as he saw Rita already waiting for him in the hot tub.

"Sorry that I made it later than I originally planned, had to take a quick shower from using the gym a bit" Rita said as she was already relaxing in the hot tub. "Come in and join me, I was just relaxing a bit while I waited" she said with smile, giving him a 'come hither' motion with her hand.

"Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" he said with a smile as he slipped into the pool and moved beside her, his hand going around her waist while she wiggled up beside him. "I headed over here as fast as I could while still being sneaky since I don't want to miss a moment of this" Naruto said as his hand slid down to her ass. "Where is dad by the way?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"Passed out from going a bit overboard in the gym. I warned him not to but he didn't listen so don't worry. Can't say I mind since it gives us a window of time to enjoy each other with and given that teasing you gave me I'm going to enjoy you a lot~" she said with a bit of a moan as he grabbed and groped her ass.

"I'm glad we are able to get together like this since I was worried with all the siblings tagging along" he said with a bit of a frown before she turned her head and gave him a deep kiss, her tongue fighting his for dominance while she pressed her ass against his hand.

"Don't be, I always find a way to make time for you don't I? I even left a little gift for you somewhere in the gym. Why don't you try and find it later and redeem it for. Some. More. Fun" she whispered with a smirk as she walked two of her fingers down his chest.

"Though for now I think we need to christen the hot tub don't you think? How about we start here and maybe you and I can christen the other places as well? I'm sure we can fool around in the gym's sauna later" she purred out, moaning a bit as he grabbed her ass hard and making her hand stop at his stomach.

"Oh my Mom, you really are just a pervert aren't you?" he teased, knowing she loved it when he called her Mom when they fooled around, as she bit her lip before he felt her put her hand on his lap, rubbing and squeezing his dick as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"I'm just a horny mother, you already know that though" she said as she gently pulled out from his grasp, moving to the middle of the hot tub before he leaned back and watched her strip from her one piece.

He couldn't help but smile and stare at her body as her breasts popped out into sight, her making them bounce a bit before she turned around and leaned over, putting one of her hands on the edge of the pool, sticking out her ass and wiggling it as she used her free hand to slide it off.

Naruto was entranced by the strip tease before she turned around with a smile. "You know I use to swim a lot as a teenager, I really enjoyed going to the community pool" she whispered out as she sat on his lap with her legs straddling him. "I worked hard to make it where I could stay underwater for a really long time" she said, pressing her tits against his chest as she opened her mouth for him.

"Want to test how long I can hold my breath while you fuck my face?" she purred out as she stepped back before moving underwater where Naruto could feel her pulling down his shorts.

"Fuck~" he moaned out as Rita quickly swallowed his whole member in one go and started to bob her head. He couldn't resist himself as he quickly put his hands on top of her hand and started to pump her head up and down on him.

He knew from experience that she had no gag reflex so he didn't have to worry about her gagging and from how hard he could feel her sucking on him he figured she more or less made a vacuum to keep any water from getting seeping in.

Her mouth, like always, was heaven and paired with the warm water he was relaxing in only spurred him on to do as she said and fuck her face. Normally, whenever she sucked him off, she liked to prolong it and keep it going for as long as she wanted - considering she had told him she loved the feeling and taste of his cock in her mouth.

Right now though, with it being underwater, she seemed to hold nothing back as he found himself nearing his limit quickly pushed her head all the way down before cumming a massive load into her mouth and a bit down her throat.

He kept her head there until he finished cumming before he let her go and watched her rise up from underwater, a smile evident on her face as her cheeks were seemingly full. He continued to watch as she seemingly swished around the cum in her mouth before she opened her mouth to show him just how much cum was in her mouth before she quickly closed her mouth, swallowed, and opened her mouth again to show she had swallowed it all.

"Oh god I just love the taste of your cum. It tastes so amazing and you always let out so much, like a nice little snack each time" she said as she quickly turned around, bent over with one hand on the edge of the hot tub as she used the other to spread her pussy a bit. "By the way sweetie, the wetness you see isn't from the water" she purred out as she swayed her hips at him before she quickly had to move her hand where her other one was for support as he had pounced on her and slammed every inch of it into her at once.

"You really are a really horny mother, you just love sex don't you?" he whispered into her ear as he kept himself bottomed out in her, the tip prodding against her womb.

"You know I do baby so how about you give me what I wa-Ah!~" she started to say before she let out a loud moan as he had suddenly started to thrust in her.

"Even after fucking you so many times you still cling to me so tight. Your pussy really is amazing, must be all the kids you've had to make it stay like this" he said as he thrusted into her, a slap sounding out as his crotch slapped against her plump ass each time be bottomed out.

"That and all the sex I've had~ My pussy just loves being filled" she said in a breathless whisper as she continued to moan and throw her ass back to meet his thrusts, her hands doing their best to keep her stable but her arms were quickly becoming weak from the jolt of pleasure sent shooting through her each time he poked into her womb.

"You really are trying to milk my cock aren't you? Or are you just this turned on from doing it in public that your pussy is tightening up this much" he groaned out, her pussy squeezing him even more so than normal as it almost didn't let him pull out each time.

"Both~! My pussy wants to be filled and I'm super turned on by doing it here where we could get caught~" she moaned out, using one of her hands to grope her chest before his hand went over hers and groped it with her.

"Well I'll be sure to play around with this kink of yours more now and don't worry, with how tight you are gripping me I can feel my next load coming soon" he groaned out before she bit her lip as she felt him pull out til just the tip was in before he slammed it back in her full force, forcing his way into her womb.

"Oh God~! I love it when you force your way in~" she said, her voice quivering before he put both of his hands on her hips and started to jackhammer into her, making her eyes slightly roll back. She honestly loved the way Naruto's dick forced its way into her womb, the girth and thickness to it making feel like she was losing her mind and her legs like they were about to give out from under her.

"Oh fuck, I can't hold back anymore!" he groaned out as he gave one last powerful thrust, forcing his way deeper into her womb before he came again while he felt Rita spasm. He kept her in place as she almost dropped down from her legs giving out and as their orgasms died down Naruto slowly pulled out, enjoying the sight of his cum dribbling out of her before he was all the way out, sitting down on the edge of the hot tub and out of the water as his cum started to leak out more and into the water below. He also couldn't help but smile as he saw her still spasming a bit.

Though he didn't get much time to rest as Rita quickly turned and pounced onto him, keeping him in place her hands on his shoulders as she sat on his lap, his dick against her stomach. "I hope you are good for another round because I want more" she whispered as he smiled and kissed her, giving her ass a slap which made her moan and pull back.

"I'm always down for another round with your fucking amazing body" he said with a smirk before she quickly plunged herself down onto him, making him groan as once again her pussy was squeezing him tightly.

He let her pull him back into the hot tub before she started to ride him, dropping herself down on his dick and rolling her hips to stir him around inside her. He silently cursed as all this was insane.

"O-Oh fuck Rita, you are really trying to get as much as my cum as you can aren't you" he groaned out, trying his best to keep calm but she was riding him like crazy.

"I want to be filled with it to the brim~! I know how much you can let out so I want every drop~" she panted out as she continued to ride him hard, dropping and pushing herself down each time, making a loud slap sound out each time. "I fucking swear if I had a full day alone with a cock as full of energy like yours I'd ride it the entire time~" she moaned out as she felt him grab her ass hard, groping it as she continued to ride him. "I'd ride it until one of us passed out and have the one who stayed awake keep at it" she panted out before she gasped as he thrusted up to meet her descent, causing him to go back into her womb that still held cum inside.

"You are such a cock hungry pervert!" he hissed out as he started to thrust up which she rode him, making it pierce her womb each time. He was spurred on even more as she started to gain a 'fucked stupid' look on her face with her tongue slightly hanging out and half lidded eyes.

"Y-Yes I am so fucking am! I love your cock! I really am a slutty wife and mom that just loves getting fucked~!" she moaned out before she pulled his head into her breasts, gasping as he quickly captured one of her nipples into his mouth and started to squeeze them as she started to ride him even hard, picking up the pace she desperately wanted to feel his dick ravaging her insides.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Give it to me! Give me your cum! I want you to fill me up with your cum~!" Rita moaned out, throwing her head back as she gasped as she felt him slam her down onto his lap, his dick piercing her once again as she felt his scalding hot cum explode inside her once again.

Her breaths were ragged as she gasped with each burst of cum he let out in her, her toes curling from the powerful orgasm that was tearing through her, the second one of many of her first sessions with Naruto while here.

They both froze up as they heard the pool gate open and a security guard enter the pool area. "Fuck" Naruto whispered as he quickly grabbed his trunks and robe as Rita grabbed her one piece and robe, finding strength to move from the threat of being caught, before the both of them escaped and quickly found a place to hide.

"Oh god is it bad that I'm turned on from almost getting caught" Rita said as she wore her robe, her swimsuit stashed in the pocket of her robe as Naruto did the same, not having time to put them back on.

"I swear you are insatiable" Naruto said as he gave her ass a squeeze from under her robe, making her smile as she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

"Yes but so are you" she said patting his crotch one last time before Naruto watched her take her robe off and slip back into her swimsuit, stopping the cum from leaking from her and giving him a show as she put it on.

"I swear if we had time I'd go for another few rounds" he said, giving her ass a slap which made her moan and smile at him.

"So would I but it is late and I need to get back before your father notices I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow" Rita said as he nodded and waited for a bit after she left before he headed to his room, still naked under his robe but thankfully his trip back was safe.

He slept wonderfully that night after he took a shower as he was always felt amazing after letting loose with Rita. He decided to enjoy the hotel as much as he could while he was there and before they were eventually kicked out from their food to even their various amenities.

Though as he left the gym, wiping off some of his sweat he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a pair of panties sticking out from under one of the machines. 'Oh these are definitely Rita's, guess she really did leave a pair for me to find' he thought with a chuckle at the thought of her going commando for the rest of the day as he pocketed them and once somewhere safe sent her a text with a picture of them attached.

" _Hey, found these in the gym. Can I redeem them for some fun from the woman who lost them? ;)_ " he sent though he didn't get a reply after a few minutes.

'Hmm, well I guess she'll reply though I wonder if she's in the shower or something since she normally replies fast to messages like this' he thought as he slipped the panties back into his pocket.

Rita though was busy for the next two hours, them having enjoyed the spa in the hotel. By the time she got back to her room her muscles were weak from the needed massage as well as from the dip in the sauna they took.

"You rest sweetie, I'll keep an eye on the kids" Lynn Sr said as he smiled at his wife. "You just rest and recover your energy as the masseuse really did a number on relaxing you" Lynn Sr added with a chuckle, glad to see his wife was enjoying the trip despite the kids having tagged along.

"Thank you sweetie, I'll look after them next. I promise" he said as Lynn Sr waved her off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, relax here all you want" he said as he understood the need to relax at times.

Once he left and she let her eyes close a bit she rose an eyebrow as she heard her phone chime, reminding her she had a message. 'I bet its from Naruto' she thought with a smile as she opened it to see he had found her panties and wanted some fun himself.

'Ooo~ Some time with him right now sounds amazing, especially after my body is all loosened up' she thought as she pushed herself up off her bed with a smile due to the prospect of fooling around with him.

" _I'll be right over to redeem it and give you your prize ;) Have to take a quick shower so just leave your door open with the deadbolt as the door jam and be ready for me ;)_ " she replied as she hoped the hot water would help give her muscles some energy, just enough to get her there.

Naruto, once he got the message, quickly hurried back to his room from the arcade with a smile, getting the door situated for her to arrive as he sat on his bed only in boxers. It took around 10 minutes or so before his door opened and Rita walked in with a smile on her face as she wore a robe.

"Oh my~ Such a good boy getting nice and ready for me" she said as she made sure the door closed behind her before she walked towards him, swaying her hips as she started to undo her robe.

"Do you have your ticket to redeem your prize?" she asked as she let her robe drop to the floor as she stood in front of him completely naked and ready for him.

"Yes, I believe these are yours" he said, holding up her panties as he used his other hand to rub her ass which made her giggle.

"Such a good boy finding your mother's lost panties. Now let me reward you like the good boy you are" she said as she gently had him sit back before she pulled off his boxers, smiling as his dick stood rock hard in front of her.

"Seems like you are definitely ready for it" she purred out, slowly trailing her tongue up from the base of it up to his tip, giving it a soft kiss which made her smile as it twitched a bit. "Hmmm what will I do with this hard dick first?" she asked out loud, smiling as she wrapped her hand around its base and softly started to stroke it.

"I could suck on it or get straight to fucking it but I really want to play with it before you pound it into me" she said as she angled it down, making the tip poke against her breast and, due to the plumpness of her sizeable D cup chest, almost sink into it.

"How about I play with it using the breasts you love" Rita said, teasing him as she pressed her breasts together and poked his tip in between them. She smiled as he stared at her tits as she rose up, letting his dick stand up straight before she squeezed her breasts around it, using her hands to press her breasts together more and keep his dick from slipping out.

"Oh god, I swear those plump tits of yours feel like heaven" he groaned out as she started to move her tits up and down on his dick. "Those motherly tits of yours are another benefit of getting knocked up so much" he grunted out as he gave her nipples a hard pinch which made her moan and smile.

"Of course as they make fucking even more enjoyable. I've got a nice ass and full tits from the loads after loads of cum that filled my pussy so I'm of course going to use them to get more cum" Rita said as she started to pump her tits feverously on his dick, making Naruto dig his nails into the bed as her using her tits like this was one of his biggest weak spots.

"Fuck! You are really know how to use them, don't you?" he asked as he looked to see her sucking hard on the tip of his cock, using her tongue to play with him more as she continued using her tits to squeeze and envelop it.

He could only grip the bed sheets as he tried his best to prolong it, her tits being a big weak spot for him when she used them like this and she knew it.

"Its okay baby, cum for me. I want you to cover my tits in your thick delicious cum and mark them as yours~" Rita purred out, continuing to pump her tits around his dick before quickly going back to sucking on the bit that poked out from her cleavage even harder.

She knew he was about to burst, feeling his cock pulse and twitch between her breasts, and that telltale sign was enough to warn her and let her pull her mouth off it as he started to cum while unable to warn her. With the first thick rope of cum she was already smiling with her tongue stuck out as it shot up into the air a bit before landing on her cheek.

As each rope shot out her face and tops of her breasts quickly became covered due to the large amount of cum he always shot out. With the warmness of it on her skin mixed with the smell of it she could feel her pussy growing even wetter and almost panting in heat before she quickly started to lick it off her tits. The first taste of it was enough to nearly make her cum due to how much she loved how his cum tasted to her, which was to be expected given how much she had swallowed it over the years.

Naruto was instantly more than raring to go as he watched Rita continue to clean the cum off her tits before using her hands to scoop it off her face, even going as far to suck her fingers hard to make sure she didn't miss a drop.

"God Rita you are so damn sexy" he panted out, smiling down at her as she finished giving her tits a few last licks to ensure she got every drop of his cum cleaned off her. "Now how about you get on all fours as I'm going to give you what you have been dying for since yesterday" he told her as he stroked her cheek before she captured his thumb in her mouth and sucked softly on it. He had to chuckle a bit as Rita's eyes lit up, realizing what he meant before she got up and onto the bed with a happy giggle.

"Come on baby~ Claim what is all yours~" Rita purred out, quickly getting on her hands and knees as she slowly swayed her plump ass from side to side. She further enticed him as she grabbed one of her ass cheeks with one hand before spreading her ass just enough to see a peek of her asshole.

"You don't have to tell me twice Rita as you can't keep me away from this ass~" he told her, his hands going straight to her ass, letting her put her hand back down to stay steady, before he started to grope and knead it.

He smiled as his hands almost felt at home on her ass. The feeling of kneading and spreading it was something his hands did on their own due to how often he played with it over the years.

"It's been a few days since I've shown your ass love and attention, we can't have that can we?" he teased her, using his thumbs to open up her asshole a bit which made her shiver and moan at. "You still keep it clean for me right?" he asked before she nodded with a smile.

"It's been craving your cock so I made sure to clean it before coming over for you. I can't let the ass that is all yours be dirty now can I?" she purred out before moaning as Naruto gave one of her asscheeks a soft kiss.

"That's my girl, always keeping it ready for me" Naruto said as he inched closer to her asshole before giving it a long and slow lick. He smiled, his face buried in her ass, as Rita let out a loud quivering moan from the sensation before he started to lick it more and more, causing her arms gave out from under her.

"S-Sweetie~ P-Please don't tease mommy like this, just give it to me~" Rita panted out, moaning loudly with each lap of his tongue while her body showed just how much she craved it by making her push her ass against him with each lick.

"I'm sorry mommy I just can't resist playing with your ass like this. Especially when I know how it turns you on mommy~" he said, calling her mommy as her referring to herself like that showed just how turned on she was and him doing the same only increased it, which was shown by how dripping wet she was.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to prolong it for too long as I want it just as badly as you do" Naruto told her as he sat up a bit on his knees, spreading her ass with one hand as the other lined the tip of his dick with her asshole, rubbing it along her puckering hole as she moaned with each stroke.

"God, with how wet you are I don't think we need lube" he added, rubbing his cock against her pussy, coating it in her juices as she let out a noise that was a mix between a giggle and a moan.

"Then shove it in~ Give every inch to mom-MMY~!" Rita started to say before she let out an incredibly loud moan as he shoved every inch of his dick into her ass. "O-Oh fuck baby! I love you so much right now for doing that~ You know me so well~!" she moaned out, looking back at him with a large happy smile that had a bit of drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Of course I do mommy, you taught me everything about pleasing you after all~" he said with a smirk as he gave her ass a smack, making her let out a shaky moan, before he started to move and thrust into her.

This time it was Rita who was gripping the bed sheets as Naruto began to thrust and pound her ass, gradually picking up speed and making the sound of her ass slapping up against him fill the room. She knew she was becoming a moaning mess, her face partially buried in her pillow as she bit it and her eyes began to slightly roll back.

"God, your ass is always so fucking tight! It's almost hard to pull out with how tightly it squeezes around my dick" Naruto groaned out as he was now really thrusting hard into Rita's ass, the sight of her asscheeks rippling each time he slammed into her only spurring him on to thrust hard and faster.

"W-What c-can I say sw-sweetie~ M-Mommy's holes just love your cock~!" Rita stuttered out, panting and moaning so much it was making it difficult for her to talk. She could barely string together a thought as with each time his cock bottomed out into her ass and she felt a jolt of an almost miniature orgasm spark through her.

From the first time they tried anal many years ago she had loved it and became addicted to it. Now it seemed she didn't go a day where she didn't have him fuck her ass so going without it for a day or two was unheard of and made this current fucking even more powerful for her.

"And my cock just loves your holes so I'm going to pound them all and enjoy them thoroughly~" he groaned out as he felt her ass tighten around him even more which made him feel like he was even closer to cumming.

"B-Baby, I-I'm really cumming. F-Fuck~ I-I feel like I'm going to seriously pass out from this! Y-You better not stop fucking me baby if I do~" Rita moaned out in a whine before she hugged the pillow tightly before her eyes rolled all the way back into her head.

As her orgasm hit her, she couldn't hold in her screaming moan, using the the pillow to muffle it, as she started to squirt on the sheets of the bed. Her orgasm was prolonged as Naruto kept thrusting into her ass. All this intense pleasure really made her unable to even think, her consciousness nearly gone as she could only think about how the how amazing the cock that was pounding her ass felt to her.

Naruto knew Rita was nearly gone, he'd seen that 'head fucked empty' look in her eyes a few time as this was common when they were apart for a while which was mainly when she had to leave for dentist conventions. Though while they hadn't been apart like that not fucking her ass for a few days had the same effect to her.

"Try and stay at least a bit conscious there mommy as I know how much you love feeling my cum shoot into your ass" Naruto grunted out as he was really slamming into her ass as fast and hard as he could, smiling as he saw Rita smile slightly while still in her daze.

He could feel himself getting really close, Rita's ass really squeezing him tight before he hugged his arms around her waist and gave one last powerful thrust before he started to cum. He could feel Rita cumming again as her juices coated his legs mixed with her whole body shaking from her orgasm. He gave the occasional thrust with each rope shot out he continued to hug her and enjoy her ass as it continued to squeeze him.

Once he had fully emptied his load into her he smiled as he slowly pulled out of her and chuckled as she had passed out while her body was still spasming and quivering a bit. 'Ah, seems like that was a bit too much for her' he thought with a chuckle as he rubbed one of her asscheeks before noticing her pussy was still soaking wet.

'Well, can't leave that as is and she always has told me to keep going even if she passes out so I hope she's okay for round two' he added with a smirk, rubbing the tip of his cock against her soaked pussy before slamming his cock into her, raring to go and fill her pussy up just like he had her ass.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto was a little perturbed as he sat in the middle row of seats in the family van with Lola on one side and Lana on the other side. The reason for his annoyance was that he had gotten a call from their father saying the hotel management was kicking them out. This made it where he wasn't able to go for a third round with Rita after she had woken up after finishing up with her pussy.

Thankfully he was able to help her back to her room in time to get dressed and packed as well as help her into the car as she was still tired and slightly out of it from their fucking.

" _Sorry we couldn't play around more sweetie but I promise we'll continue where we left off later as I did buy this one bathing suit just for your eyes. I can model it in the shower or bath tub if you want~ ;)_ " Rita texted him as she slightly turned her head to look back at him with a smile.

" _It's okay mom though I won't say no to some more fun later for sure_ " he texted back, it helping him ignore the chaos that was family car rides before Rita giggled in the front seat as his father drove.

" _I am glad to see you enjoyed my ass and pussy as the fact you fucked me when I was unconscious is something I just love~ I definitely might sneak downstairs tonight as I'm also very annoyed we got interrupted_ " she sent back, making him smile as he had some fun tonight and some bathing suit themed fun later in the week to look forward to.

He though had to do his best to stay calm until then and with the fun he just had with her. He felt it would be pretty easy, especially with the pictures that he had taken while she was passed out that'd he could enjoy when he was alone.

 **-Chapter End-**

Woo! After posting the first chapter of this story I wanted to get working on the next so people would get to see some more of this fun and very kinky relationship.

He and Rita are very close and very kinky, they have a long past of fooling around so they have their own already set up things like fucking when she has passed out or being able to take pictures of her while she is passed out.

I do have a few things to reveal later on that I'm certain a lot of you will like and some other kinky stuff for them to do later on

I'm also really happy people seem to like this story a lot as personally I really like it as well from Rita being a hot milf to this relationship being really really kinky so after I update Equestria Desire a few times (at least two chapters) I kind of want to continue on this one as well as maybe working on the Tales of Lust rewrite

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


End file.
